


Saviour Yoo Kihyun

by jjangkyunie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, changkyun is apparently a demon, e-magazine love tester quiz, everyone has cameo roles other than joohyuk and kihyun, i don't know how to tag, joohyuk is SHY and SCARED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjangkyunie/pseuds/jjangkyunie
Summary: [Slightly inspired by OHSHC because Haruhi realises she loves Tamaki through a magazine]In which Minhyuk and Jooheon rush to Kihyun's room for advice and make him feel disgustingly satisfied with himself, even going so far as to title himself as the best hyung of the century.





	Saviour Yoo Kihyun

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that this will all be in Yoo Kihyun centered and this may be the safest fic to read in AO3 aside slight mentions of making out and sexual tension in a joking manner.
> 
> All the members aside Kihyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk will just get cameo roles because it seemed too forced to let them all have dialogue in such a short story like this.
> 
> I planned to write down how Jooheon and Minhyuk's adventure to confessing but I'm unmotivated and I don't really know how to create love in a non-au since all seven are so disgustingly natural and in love with each other.
> 
> Excuse me for grammar errors and/or Typos, I wrote this half asleep and in one-sitting because I never learn and am frankly a little too unmotivated to actually work on a proper plotted story, written part by part everyday.
> 
> Most importantly, enjoy!

Minhyuk likes Jooheon, and he has a breakdown about it in Kihyun’s room, grabbing his shoulders and whining because he’s been losing sleep thinking about this, and on optimistic days, getting better sleep because the last thing he pictures is Jooheon smiling at him, his cute dimples poking out and his eyes turning into little crescents.

 

Kihyun groans. “Took you long enough to realise, who cracked the egg?” Minhyuk blushes and punches Kihyun lightly, making him gasp fakely, as if to show how vandalised he’s feeling because Minhyuk did _not_ just do something Kihyun made his trademark.

 

“A m-magazine. E-magazine, ‘Find out if you’re in love with someone.’ And then I found out, that’s my Jooheonnie, what am I going to do?”

 

“You found out through a fucking E-magazine’s love tester quiz?? What the fuck Minhyuk, I had more faith in you.”

 

“You know, you’ve been getting awfully brave ㅡ calling me without honorifics.” Minhyuk huffs but Kihyun knows he doesn’t give a shit so Kihyun just shrugs. “As if I give a fuck about nineteen days.”

 

“That’s not what you said when an exam was to be held on the very next day and you procrastinated.”

 

“Minhyuk, you make zero sense whatsoever, and frankly, exams are way more important than your whole pitiful existence that’s only now realised they fell in love-”

 

“ _Lo_ _ve???_ are you testing me? I just said I  _might_ have a crush, I c-could n-never, ㅡ with my baby? With Heonnie? Fall in _love_?” Minhyuk almost has his fourth mental breakdown before Kihyun quickly apologises and uses honorifics whenever he has to call his name to make up for it.

 

“So why are you here, telling me all this?” Minhyuk looks scandalised, his face has ‘How dare you even think of asking me such an obvious question?’ painted in bold red letters.

 

“I might tease you and call you ugly but you do realise you’re my partner in crime? My soulmate?” Minhyuk asks, and an unconscious pout comes out before he becomes sappy and melodramatic again. Kihyun groans and it’s the nineteenth time he’s done it in the span of that thirty minute long conversation.

 

“Okay, okayㅡ will this affect you? I mean, do you want to avoid Jooheon whenever you see him or uh, you know, fluster up and look away? I don’t know, all that dumbass shit that people in lovㅡ people who have a crush on someone do.”

 

“I.. yeah, maybe.” Minhyuk sighs and he suddenly looks serious, his eyes somewhat tearing up. “If you think about it, I am an idol. There’s no way I can get through dating another member or even confessing to them and getting rejected and pretending everything’s alright.”

 

Kihyun bites his lip then pulls minhyuk for a hug, gently running a soothing hand down his back. “Hey, it’s alright, okay? Whether you do decide to confess or not, we’re all a family, of sorts. It’s going to be hard, no doubt about it, but you have six losers supporting you every single step you take, don’t you?”

 

Minhyuk cries at this, and he cries bad. And suddenly Kihyun is not so sure, because he rarely sees Minhyuk this truly sad. More often than not, something triggers Minhyuk to cry, whether it’s a sad movie or spotting his parents in a concert or genuine gratitude towards his life; it was never something that really troubled him deep down, and Kihyun’s heart ached because no matter how much he pretended to fake-hate Minhyuk, everyone knew that they were closer than anyone else.

 

“Minhyuk-ah, I’m here. I'd tell you to let it all out but this shirt is new.” Minhyuk laughs at this but his voice cracks. And Kihyun doesn’t know how Minhyuk does it, but that was the last time he saw the man dwell on the situation.

 

However, one thing was off, everyone noticed that Minhyuk didn’t treat Jooheon like his prized possession anymore, he treated him… Kihyun couldn’t put his finger on it, really.

 

It was all the same and they didn’t necessarily become awkward with one another, it was just that Minhyuk would laugh or avoid attempts from Jooheon at kissing him or hugging him in a joking way. To put it more precisely, he still showered Jooheon with affection but nearly not as much, forcing Jooheon to cling on to him from time to time too.

 

And before he knows it, Jooheon is sulking too. Kihyun sighs because why the fuck does he have to be the one to deal with all this shit?

 

“Hey, something on your mind?” Because he fucking cares, and though he has a clear option of just steering away, he loves them too much and he’ll never admit this, except maybe on his deathbed or when he’s drunk.

 

“Huh? Oh, Kihyunie hyung..” Jooheon drawls and Kihyun mentally facepalms. “No shit, sherlock, you’re in my room and I sure as hell don’t have you as a roommate.” Jooheon flinches but it’s the joking kind, in reality, he’s smiling and probably cooing at the fact that Kihyun’s become more mellow.

 

“Iㅡ you’re close with Minhyukie hyung, right?”

 

“Jooheon we’ve been living with each other for centuries, all seven of us, we’re all close to him, disgustingly so.”

 

“Wow okay, why’re you so aggressive today.” Jooheon is testing him, really bad, by stretching out the topic and trailing off every now and then but now Kihyun takes it up as pride, that’s right, he’ll deal with Jooheon’s bullshit _because_ he loves him and _be_ _cause_ he’s a good hyung.

 

When Jooheon notices Kihyun not replying, he lets out a soft sigh. “Do you think he’s angry at me for something?” Oh my god, Kihyun wanted to hold his breath long enough till he loses consciousness and gets rescued by prince charming.

 

“No, actually.”

 

“Do you thinkㅡ oh my god, do you think Minhyukie hyung thinks he’s bothering me?” Jooheon gasps and he’s having a mental breakdown to himself.

 

What the fuck was up with love and sending people’s personalities suddenly all emotional drunk?

 

Kihyun raises his eyebrows, though, because he’s mildly amused, because he’s secretly laughing to himself at how actually dumb both of them are.

 

“Hyung! Do you think I’m a bit too obvious by clinging onto him?” Jooheon asks. “I only did that because I thought he maybe thinks he’s bothering me.” This was a blatant lie, both of them knew so and knew the other knew so.

 

 _That’s not the only reason, reason two is that you’re fucking dumb_ , Kihyun thinks.

 

“Hey, Jooheon-ah.” Kihyun finally says and Jooheon sighs in relief. “Yeah?”

 

“Do you like Minhyuk?”

 

If Jooheon had been mouthing anything edible at the moment, whether it be a food or a drink, he would have most certainly choked and fell on the ground, coughing vigorously as he tearily calls for help.

 

And Kihyun is mildly amused again, because he feels like a fucking king seated on his throne, both Minhyuk and Jooheon are practically displaying their red buttons, pleading desperately for it to be pushed and drastically fluster them. the red buttons that everyone wouldn’t normally seeㅡ except for Changkyun, that boy was fucking demonic and Kihyun would never mess with him.

 

“Iㅡ what? Whereㅡ how did you come to that conclusion?” Jooheon asks and Kihyun thinks Jooheon is somewhat maybe having one of the biggest mental breakdowns in his life.

 

“You know I don’t care whether you do or not, right?” Kihyun asks, running his hand through his hair.

 

Jooheon remains quiet for a while, fiddling with his fingers and stealing glances at Kihyun every now and then who has a patient eyebrow lifted to encourage Jooheon to answer.

 

“So, a few days ago, I might have taken an E-zine love tester quiz.”

 

“Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake!!” Kihyun groans, slumping on the bed. Jooheon has the nerve to look at him confused, making Kihyun click his tongue and now Jooheon is really flinching.

 

"Go on." Kihyun motions and Jooheon looks unsure.

 

“I.. I like him, hyung. Iㅡ yeah, I have for quite a while now. All I want is for him to be happy so I've always laid on the low but now that he’s acting… a little differently.”

 

Kihyun grimaces because it’s getting kind of gross but he’s still mildly amused, a bit too disgustingly so. A good hyung indeed, he nods to himself.

 

“What am I going to do hyung? We’re idols.”

 

“Honestly, I don’t have a say in this, it’s all up to you and Minhyuk, for god’s sake ㅡ if it works out, maybe don’t make out anywhere near my line of sight..”

 

Jooheon flushes a bright red as he hangs his head down to cover his face, as if it had actually helped.

 

“Whatㅡ hyung, that’s outrageous, he’s clingy with everyone, I'm sure I'm his hundredth registered baby boy.” Oh god, Kihyun senses kinks already, and maybe he doesn’t entertain the idea too much because their sexual tension is going to be leaking and they still all live together.

 

He’s going to have to build a room where absolutely no sound enters and is going to have to camp there.

 

“Remember that lie detector during the Mwave Meet and Greet?” Jooheon blushes and nods. Kihyun sighs, why is he encouraging this anymore? He thought he had an agreement with all his two brain cells that they couldn’t handle the sexual tension that was already present between them at times.

 

“It’s a _lie detector_ ” Jooheon mumbled under his breath, fidgeting with his little fingers.

 

Oh my god, what the fuck are you? A stereotypical anime high school girl thirsting over her senpai?

 

“Listen, whatever you decide to do, you have six of us to support you, yeah? What’s most important is your happiness and you only have one life, might as well risk the fuck out of it.”

 

Jooheon tumbles over in Kihyun’s bed to smother his hyung in a large disgusting hug and Kihyun pretends to grimace but he’s grinning like an idiot. Fuck yeah, a good hyung, a great hyung. Best hyung of the year.

 

“Thank you hyungie, you’re the best.” And Jooheon rushes out of Kihyun’s room.

 

The next thing he sees the two doing is steal glances at each other, both seated on the couch, he even catches Jooheon not-so-subtly slide closer to Minhyuk’s side and rest his hand on the older’s thigh. Minhyuk of course, absent-mindedly grabs hold of it and plays with it, stopping midway all of a sudden and turning bright red, letting out an awkward giggle. Kihyun wants to run out of the damned dorm but at the same time, he’s digging the fuck out of this. two of his members, shy in love?

 

“Hey, hyung.” Oh fuck, Changkyun. Changkyun simply gives Kihyun a light pat on the back and goes to sit with Hyungwon on the couch, watching the tv screen and Hyungwon fiddle with something.

 

“What the fuck goes through that demon’s head?” Kihyun wonders but then sees him get agitated by Hoseok pulling pranks on him again. Kihyun smiles at this, another day saved by the saviour, Yoo Kihyun.

 

“Yeah?” Kihyun asks and Hyunwoo’s across the living room, giving him the most judgemental look as he eats from the bowl in his hand, as if he read his mind.

 

“You look too proud of yourself,” Kihyun almost reads a _'I_ _t’s almost disgusting'_  through Hyunwoo’s eyes but pretends he doesn’t catch it.

 

Kihyun blinks innocently and Hyunwoo gives up so Kihyun shoots him an eye smile. Huh, maybe he needs to check out that E-magazine love tester quiz for himself.


End file.
